opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Republicans just get stupider by the day.
by PhatShady It appears that Good ol’ Robert M. “Mike” Duncan, Chairman, Republican National Committee has been hitting the crack pipe pretty hard lately. “Mike” sent me an email entitled, “One Year to Victory.” I’ll wait till the giggling subsides and you are able to return to your chair . . . First of all the only people I have encountered that utilize monikers of their middle name in quotes have been shady union bosses or other “near do wells.” You know guys like Skip, Lucky, Butch, etc. . . “Mike” starts off with, “One year to build our Party from the grassroots up.” Uh, “Mike”, may I call you “Mike”? Can we talk? Ya, your party had absolute power for 6 of the last 7 years. It has only been in the last year that you’ve haven’t controlled all 3 branches of government. So it’s been a year “Mike”, ya, just a year, and YOU NEED TO REBUILD YOUR PARTY FROM THE GRASSROOTS UP!!!!!! Uh, “Mike” could that be because your party totally bankrupted this country’s financial future? Squandered our political clout on illegal wars? And basically alienated the entire world with nationalistic indignation??? Oh, ya, that’s right, the new French guy likes your boss, so I guess its not all bad. Just between you and me though, “Mike”, when the French warm to you, its usually because they need you to bail their assess out of another invasion. This time it’s their liberal immigration policy. “Mike” goes on to write: One year to get our message of lower taxes, limited government, strong national defense and individual freedom past the liberal media filter and directly to the voters. Lower taxes, ok. Limited government?? Did you all read that one?? Oh, that’s right, most of you are still on the floor chuckling, sorry, I’ll wait. Strong national defense, stop it with the giggling all ready, you’ll wake up the kidz. Currently the Army is looking for ways to make it easier for criminals to safeguard our nation. You know, Crackheads, like you “Mike”. “Mike” goes on to tout recent Republican victories in Louisiana and Mississippi. Way to go “Mike” you’re 2-48, would you count that as a surge?? “Mike” then goes on to pimp himself with requests for money, much like the shady preachers who don’t realize or understand that God isn’t really all that short on money. I mean, jeezluweeze, we have to save the country from Hillary and a rubber stamp congress, he tells us. Uh, “Mike” I think that we have all seen all to well the effects of a president and a party that share power. With gas at $3.50 a gallon, sub prime loans, and record deficits I think that we are all feeling the effects of that one “Mike”!!!! “Mike” put down the crack pipe for a minute this is important. Why do you think that America has turned its back on your party? Why must you plead for our hard earned cash with vague threats of the danger of single party control? That’s right “Mike”, Democrats are raising election cash in record numbers. The only Republican that seems to generate capital at will is Ron Paul. What does that tell you “Mike”?? Could it be the dangers of a government undivided with liberty and justice for none? Ok, "Mike" go back to the 'grass' roots in your pipe, sweet dreams. . . __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User PhatShady Category: November 10, 2007 Category: November 2007 Category: Corruption Opinions Category: Bush Opinions Category: Democrat Opinions Category: Politics Opinions Category: Republicans Opinions Category: Republican Opinions Category: War Opinions Category: President Bush Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.